Imayoshi's Desire
by FemmeDecor
Summary: Imayoshi is known for his Smile.Behind that smile is not only a sadist but a perverted and evil schemer as well. Rape. ImayoshixOC


Imayoshi Shouchi, the glassed captain of the Toou basketball team has just finished taking a shower after practice and is on his way home when a freshman girl passed infront of him running and accidentally stepped on his foot. He was pissed ofcourse only to realize that it's his cute neighbor whom he has dirty fantasies of. She's seriously cute, wavy dark brown hair which she decorated with a bow, and deep set golden eyes. She's petite and flat chested. Just the way he likes it.

"Hey, did you realize who you stepped on miss?" He said in his sweetly poisonous manner. The girl looked up and her face brightened.

"Oh! Shouchi-senpai. You're practice over?" She asked happily.

"Obviously. How about you, still not going home?" He placed his arms around her waist and secretly inhaled her sweet scent. Ofcourse she didn't find it suspicious, she acts as her older brother.

"I just need to bring this to the club room. Wait for me, let's go home together." She said.

"Ofcourse missy. Let's accompany you to this clubroom of yours." And they walked to her clubroom with Imayoshi forming dirty thoughts on her on the spot.

When they are on the clubroom he simply watched as she climbed a stair to put the box she's carrying into the top of the cabinet. He could have helped, but he likes the view. Her panties are pink, silky and frilly. Imayoshi's fixed smile widened as the wind blew from the open window and her panties and legs become even more exposed. He felt his cock throb inside his pants. When he reached home, the 1st thing he will need to do is to satisfy his lust.

"Shouchi-senpai! Stop looking!" She shouted and put her skirt down as she noticed that Imayoshi is looking. She's blushing.

"I cannot help it. I'm human after all." Imayoshi said and held his arms to encourage her to jump into them.

"Shouchi-senpai is a pervert." She giggled and jumped into Imayoshi's arms.

"If you already called me a pervert now, I can't imagine what you will call me if you only know my true nature." He put her down and lifted her chin.

"Huh?" She said dumbly.

"Nothing. Let's go home." Imayoshi lead and hid the dark smile he has on as he adjusted his glasses.

"Mom and Dad's not home." She complained as they reached the same apartment complex they're living. They live next to each other. At her words Imayoshi smiled at himself. She's alone and he's horny. If his playing with himself after he closed his door won't be able to satisfy him, he can't imagine what crime he'll be able to do.

"That's too bad." Imayoshi replied.

"Yeah. I guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight." She said and opened her door and stepped in. Imayoshi doubt what she said. If his plan will work anyway.

That night, Imayoshi disabled her apartment electric current and she came knocking into his door wearing her thin night gown and she's close to tears.

"Shouchi-senpai, the lights suddenly turned off and I can't seem to fix it. I'm scared." She said innocently.

"Come in then, I'll go check on it."

Imayoshi pretended to check it anyway.

"There's nothing I can do, stay here if you like." Imayoshi faced his back on her so as to hide his evil smile.

As planned Imayoshi offered to sleep on the couch but she disagreed and they ended up beside each other on the bed. Imayoshi still need to put the second part of his plan in his action.

"I'm just going to check the lock on the doors." He said.

"Be back early senpai!" She said as she's sitting on the bed. She's got no bra on, Imayoshi noticed, the gown silhouette her figure that he can almost imagine her naked. Soon.

Imayoshi turned off his apartment electricity too and he heard her shriek in fear.

"Imayoshi-senpai, I'm scared."

"I'm coming stay there." He replied as he brings a dim emergency light. When she saw him she sighed in relief.

"I guess we won't be having any power for tonight." Imayoshi removed his shirt. "It's hot." He said. She still not getting suspicious.

"Let's sleep? I'm scared." And she lie on the bed. Imayoshi lay beside her, his erection evident on his pajamas. She caught sight of it and Imayoshi saw slight fear on her face. That's right, be scared. But she inched towards him but face her back on him afterward. Imayoshi wondered whether he'll do it. But he can already feel pre-cum coming out of his cock as her smooth back skin flashed infront of him.

Imayoshi traced her neck with his finger and she shivered.

"Imayoshi-senpai, what are you doing?" She said as Imayoshi began massaging her thigh and rubbing his bulge on her butt crack.

"I'm going to take your virginity." He said with a smile, as if saying that is as simple as "can I borrow your pen."

"What! Nooooo!" She said scared and began fumbling away from him but he caught her from the waist and pinned her on the bed.

Imayoshi began kissing her forcefully and he can see disbelief and fear in her eyes. She can't scream because her lips are sealed with his. She tried to fight him off but Imayoshi's way stronger and she surrendered fighting and limped. Fine, but she won't give Imayoshi any satisfied response. Imayoshi ripped her gown apart, literally and she covered her face eyes with her arms to cover her tears. How can Shouchi-senpai whom she trust do this to her. She bit her lip to repressed the moan she's about to give off as Imayoshi bit her neck and began sucking on it. He then gave her nipples a very expert play with his tongue. She's getting aroused; she can feel it down there. Imayoshi gave her cleavage up to her belly some gentle butterfly kisses and she shivered from pleasure.

"My little girl is starting to like it." Imayoshi mused.

"I—I'm not." She replied.

"Your tongue says so but these tell the other way around." Imayoshi spread her legs apart and she gasped at the sudden coldness at her pussy. Imayoshi chuckled and traced her pink and wet pussy with his forefinger earning a restrained grunt from her He then pressed his thumb on her clit which made a very cute moan out of her.

"I promise you I'll bring you satisfaction."

"Shut up. I trusted you senpai." She's crying.

"I'll repent later." Imayoshi smiled and dive in her really wet pussy. He did not start slow, he immediately attacked it with sucks and licks focusing especially on her clit, he also pushed his tongue in and out of her. She arched her back as Imayoshi made her came.

"Senpai please stop." She has removed the arms from her eyes which are now wet with tears.

"You really don't want me to stop don't you?" Imayoshi climbed into her until their face is level.

She closed her legs and squeezed them to bring forth pressure into them. She only looked at Imayoshi.

"Silence means yes." Imayoshi smiled and kissed her and this time she responded by linking her fingers with Imayoshi's and allowing him entry into her mouth. Imayoshi removed his pajamas and she hesitated whether to look and she regretted when she peeped. It's long, thick, and very erect. She wondered how it will feel inside.

"Since this is a rape, I won't be having time to prepare you so bear with it." Imayoshi kneeled infront of her and lifted her legs and he pushed in. Hard. She screamed as Imayoshi ripped through her. It was all pain. Where is the pleasure she's earning earlier? Imayoshi's breathing are deep and so is hers.

"You're as tight as I've imagined." He commented and pushed in harder.

Imayoshi didn't wait for her to adjust because this is not making love, this is rape. He pushed out of her and then in, and did it repeatedly as he now get hold of his rhythm.

She has never felt pain this intense especially when Imayoshi began pushing in and out of her, but she noticed that the more he pumped the better she gets used to it and that's when she felt the pleasure coming in. It was a great feeling, she wants more. She wants his faster and deeper into her so she said.

"More senpai. More."

"Since this is a rape, you don't have the right to instruct me, but I'll comply since you're making me want more too." Imayoshi went faster and deeper and he feels as if he's going to go crazy from the sensation. He can see her face with her eyes close because of the intensity of the sex and he stopped suddenly because he wants her on top.

He positioned himself on his back and helped her with the position, with his cock erect, Imayoshi helped her eased himself into her, all of him. She bit her lips as she took in his huge cock and when he's all in, she moved her waist up and down as Imayoshi met her with his own upward thrusts. When she found a spot which is extra pleasurable, she made her rocking faster and Imayoshi helped her, she's near she can feel it. Imayoshi then squeezed her breast as he came and after he spilled inside her she followed.

"Shouchi-senpai I hate you." She sniffed as she fell atop of him.

"Really?" Imayoshi doesn't believe that she hates him. After all she likes what he did.

"Actually, No. But still what will you do if I get pregnant?" She said.

"Maybe you won't." Imayoshi replied.

"How would you know!" She said.

"Maybe…" Imayoshi replied and he sighed and fell asleep.

…..

"Who has a girlfriend on the team?" A school paper writer asked the Touu captain.

"I don't know about the others, but I have one." Imoyoshi replied with a smile. The whole team was shocked.

"Imayoshi-senpai, you didn't tell us you have a girlfriend." Sakurai said after the interview.

"You didn't ask." Imayoshi replied.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai apologized. For what, Imayoshi have no Idea.

"I'll introduce her to you." Imayoshi said as he grabbed a passing 1st year by the waist.

"Eeeeeep. Shouchi-kun! What are you doing suddenly pulling me?" She asked as Imayoshi pulled her from her walk.

"Sakurai here wants to know who my girlfriend is." Imayoshi told her and she blushed.

"Hi, Sakurai-kun." She greeted her classmate.

"Eh? Don't tell me that that two of you are dating?"

"Yes." They chorused.

"I'm sorry!"

.THE END.


End file.
